Miyuki Shibamura
Name: Miyuki Shibamura First Appearances: "Just a little practice..." (Shin Season 2) Born: February 28, 1993 Relatives: Likes: Water, Chocolate cake, Animals, and Friends Dislikes: War, Heights, Heartless, Gross things Western Zodiac Sign: '''Pisces '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Wood Dog Personality Miyuki Is generally happy. She doesn't talk much but people can tell when she's happy and when she isn't. She usually only opens up to people who she's close too. She is a shy girl because she wasn't able to go out of her kingdom's castle to meet other people. Being a princess, she is very protective of human life and will never take it for granted. She usually has a cool temper, but if she sees someone getting hurt, she tends to become angry at the attacker and will attack. This often gets her into trouble. During a battle, she tries her best to stay calm. She is able to look relaxed even if she is screaming inside. She also has a handful of talents. She can draw and paint almost perfectly and can also sing. She cannot dance to save her life but is very graceful. She is also good at swimming. She is also afraid of heights unless there is water beneath her. Abilities Aquamancy Miyuki has the power of water. Only members of the royal family of Shibamura (her world) have this power. She is moderatly skilled at using her powers however she is not yet at the point at which she can use ice. Her powers are mostly defensive at the moment since most of the offensive attacks involve ice. She needs a source to be able to use her powers though sometimes she can get water out of the air. She is near useless without a water source. She can also make a puddle of water off the road pure enough to drink. With water she can do many things. She has already mastered the art of moving water around. Moving water around simply means she can hold it in the air and make it move around (as if to splash someone). She can also turn water into balls and throw them around. This attack is weak but in some cases is very effective. Since water is not a solid, it is able to pass through bars, screens, and other objects. As long as there is a hole in the wall, her water can go through it. With water, she can also make walls and waves. The walls can go as high as eight feet and as thick as two. The waves can only reach twice her size. She is still training what she can do with water. With ice she can do less. At the moment, all she can do with ice is freeze water. If she is quick enough she can freeze her wall of water and make it a wall of ice. Healing Miyuki can also heal with her water. She is able to relive people of a headache using her powers. She can't cure a fever but she can make it feel more comfortable. If someone has lost a lot of blood she will be able to replenish it. She can't close a wound but she can stop it from bleeding. She is still training her healing powers. She needs water to heal. History Childhood Miyuki came from a different world named Shibamura. She was princess of the world and heir to the throne since she was an only child. The world was a beautiful world that consisted of mostly grasslands and plains. It was a very peaceful world and the royal family was in charge of taking care of it by bringing the rain needed for the land. All was well until the heartless invaded them. This was very sudden and the royal family couldn't do anything. When finaly everything else in the world had been consumed by the darkness, the heartless invaded the castle. Before they could reach the throne room, Miyuki was pushed into a room with strange markings on the floor and walls. She fell into the center and the last thing she could hear was her mother's scream before everything became black. When she awoke she was in an unfamiliar place. She looked around and realized that she was no longer in Shibamura. She walked a long way down a road until she reached what looked like a small town. There she got new clothes and discarded her kimono. She kept her hairpin (which was a heirloom) and left the village. She hoped that, with the help of those on the light side, she could start her quest of finding any survivors from her world and possibly reviving it. Equipment Arcadia Uniform Single Use Items '''Name: King's Pen Type: Single Use Event: 2009 FAILED Halloween Event Description: This pen was once used by a legendary horror writer and master of the macabre. When aimed at a target and the pen clicked it unleashes a powerful beam that rushes to invades the target's mind and is composed of concentrated writing force. Due to the Writer's masterful skill to churn out complete novels in days the force overloads the target's mind with plot, characters and story twists forcing them to go instantly mad and lose their next combat turn screaming and muttering dark things that should not be repeated. King novels were, are and shall be written again. Category:Light